


Drink A Glass Of Milk

by MissTantabis



Series: Fantastic Smut Beast Week Feb/2018 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Day One, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Credence, dom!gellert, fantasticsmutbeastsweek, smut event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Credence Barebone should know better then to catch somebody like Gellert while mastrubating.





	Drink A Glass Of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody.  
> This fanfiction was written for Day One of the FantasticSmutBeastWeek, which can be found on Tumblr. The prompt for the day was First Time. I had accidently forgotten to post this story not only on Tumblr but also here. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Lots of love, Miss T.

The fire in the fireplace was softly glimmering. Wood broke and groaned as the cinder burned. Pieces of bark dropped down and sent rays of sparks into the air. Shadows were dancing over the wall. Right before the fireplace, there was a small space that with the right distance created a wonderful zone of warmth.

Gellert Grindelwald had moved his armchair to this spot. Half wrapped up in the blanket, he let himself be lulled by the warmth. However the pleasure of the flames was accompanied by the heat in his own stomach. Gellert sat there in the armchair, legs spread and trousers down around his ankles. In the gleaming light his erection stood like a tower of light. It was tight and stiff, trembling with pleasure. The need had gripped Grindelwald and spread hot fingers over his stomach and flesh, wrapped them around his bones.

Gellert had slowly placed a hand on his swollen dick. Palming the long shaft, he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as the heat clouded his vision. His hips slowly rolled in his seat as he kept working upon himself. In solitude, it was so easy to picture anything. Or anyone for that matter. And as Gellert rubbed and massaged his dick, winding his desire up, making the need burn higher and higher, his mind conjured up the image of a familiar face looming over him, red hair dancing tantalisingly over his neck, lips claiming him, a slim hand gripping his member as promises were breathed into his ears…

“Yes, Albus”, breathed Gellert, eyes still shut, “Yes, keep doing that. Keep stroking me. Mmh, it feels so good.” A choked moan rose in his throat and Gellert’s lips parted with a gasp. Suddenly a voice made him open his eyes and almost fall of the chair. 

“Mister Grindelwald, don’t do that. It is forbidden.”

It was Credence Barebone. The young man was standing before him. How had he gotten in here? Had Gellert not closed the door? He thought he had. By God, this was embarrassing. And strange. Strange in an oddly erotic sense. Even though Credence was already nineteen years old, Gellert still found him look incredibly like a child. With his smooth, feminine face, deep black eyes and full lips. Gellert’s gaze lingered on this mouth for a few seconds. His own body was still feeling awfully needy and demanding. He had not managed to cum yet since Credence had interrupted him.

“What precisely is forbidden?”, asked Gellert and rose a brow. Smirking calmly, he feigned ignorance, even though the symbol of his sin stood between the both of them.

“Masturbation”, replied Credence carefully, “It is a sin. Ma says who masturbates, violates God’s law. We humans are supposed to be futile and create more children.”

“You mean a bunch of squealing brats, wrapped in gooey slime?” Gellert rose a brow. “Look, Credence, I do not think it is a sin. Am I harming anybody?” He pulled his hand away from his covered cock. Pre-cum was glittering upon its tip, shiny and clear. Gellert’s look returned back to Credence and lingered on his mouth. That lovely, soft mouth. How would it be to have that mouth around his dick, slowly sucking, draining him out of his fluids? He pressed his lips together, muffling a moan at the thought.

Credence’s cheeks flushed. Gellert noticed how the boy stared at him. Dropping his hand and rolling his shoulders, half wiggling on the seat like a lazy, large snake, the dark wizard cocked his head and asked almost innocently: “Do you like what you see?”

Credence’s flushed cheeks gained a crimson tone and the colour spread down to his neck. “Yes, I mean No! I mean… I do not know.” The words were stumbling over each other and Gellert’s lips pulled into a content smirk.

“I do not blame you, Credence”, he mused, “I know, I can look very handsome.” He lazily scratched his neck and stretched himself. Legs and feet half going upwards, his muscles played underneath the fair skin and between all this, his erection stood there like a trophy. “Though I am wondering if you could maybe help me.”

The boy took a cautious step back. His brows rose. “Help you?”  _By Faust, his voice always sounds so soft and sweet when he is unsure._ Gellert grinned and almost let out an animalistic growl. The sound turned into a snicker.

Gellert lowered his head. He brushed his finger over his member, catching the pre-cum on the tips. “Well, you interrupted the little fun I had. So you might as well finish it for me.” Gellert rose his hand and showed Credence the crème on his fingers. “Come on, my little boy”, he cooed with a gentle and amused, almost delighted smile, “I know you want to.”

Credence approached him cautiously like a wolf a hunter, holding a string of meat in his hand. He wrapped his fingers around Gellert’s wrist and bent down. The dark wizard closed his eyes, pleased, as he felt a tongue whip over the tips like a cat drinking milk. He wiggled his fingers, searching the warmth of Credence’s mouth. The boy pulled back. He asked worriedly: “Was that good…?”

Gellert smiled. He rustled Credence’s hair. “Very much so, my little boy.” The dark wizard leaned forwards and kissed the younger man on the lips. “Now come.” Hands wandering down, he forced Credence with patient but gentle pressure down upon his knees. Looking down at the humble figure before him, Gellert whispered: “Be good to your Daddy and finish what you started. I promise, you can have all the  _milk_ as your reward since you liked the  _ skin _ already.”

Gellert saw a brief hesitation flicker across Credence’s face. He then leaned forwards and that skilled tongue came out again. It licked over the length of his shaft from multiple sides almost as if the boy was too afraid to take him in. Gellert smirked and sunk his fingers into black hair, nails scratching over the scalp, massaging the skin. “Come on, Credence”, he breathed, hot breath ghosting near the boy’s ear, “Take me. Or are you chicken?”

Credence shook his head, eyes wide and anxious. “No, Daddy”, he squeaked, “I am not.” Finally the boy took his cock into his mouth. He had wolfed down half his member. Gellert closed his eyes and spread his legs, allowing him easier access. The grip around Credence’s hair barely loosened.

Credence began to bop his head up and down. The move was arrhythmical and slow, uncertain of what to do. Sometimes Gellert could feel the clamping of a throat as he fought with the gag reflex. Gellert cocked his head as he felt that warm mouth go up and down. Credence’s tongue was cautiously twitching, too fearful to wrap entirely around his shaft.

“Easy there, Credence”, Gellert whispered as he took again a hold of black hair and made the other one halt, cock half in his mouth. “You have to do it like this.” And under a slow and calm pressure, the dark wizard let Credence into a rhythm that was satisfying for him. The cosy warmth surrounding his cock prickled up his spine and went straight into his head. Closing his eyes, Gellert tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure.

Credence was slowly getting a hang for it as he kept blowing his dick. He was licking along his shaft and carefully ran his hands over Grindelwald’s inner thigh. Those well-shaped hands. Though Mary Lou had probably beaten them raw countless times, they now were well taken care off and felt like velvet. The fingers took a hold of his hips as Credence leaned forwards to wolf down even more of his cock.

Gellert moaned loudly. His eyes shot open for a few seconds, before they closed again and he panted deeply and slowly. His whole dick was feeling Credence’s mouth, slamming against the back of the throat. He could feel one of the hands wander down a thigh and fingers cautiously graced his balls. Gellert moaned again and his hips bucked against Credence’s mouth, who flinched back in parts.

“Keep doing that”, panted Gellert, licking his lips as he stared down upon that boyish face and those small lips around his dick, eyes dark and wide in obedience as they replied to his gaze, “That feels nice.” For Faust’s sake, that child was pretty! His voice was quivering from the sensation. Pleasure and content pumped in his body. His dick was rock hard in Credence’s mouth, aching with need. He wanted release. He wanted to cum and flood that pretty mouth with his cum, make him drink it like a starving man, finding water in the dessert.

The thought alone made him moan louder. Gellert could no longer stop himself. As he kept bumping against Credence’s mouth, his dick finally opened a slit and hot, warm cum ran out of it. He heard Credence gasp half in shock, but he was not listening. As the boy tried to pull away, Gellert took a hold of his hair and held him close to his cock, which twisted and twitched as it let rays of cum come down again and again. The milk flooded Credence’s mouth and ran out of the edges.

It was a satisfying feeling. Like a rebirth. A blissful, little death for himself. Gellert let out a hoarse scream and was tempted to stretch himself. He dropped his head as Credence pulled back from his penis, now limb and emptied, and Gellert saw the boy cough, whip over his mouth with his hand and look half shocked and half surprised. Credence gulped, strands of white cum, hanging from his lips and looked up at Gellert with an almost unsure expression.

“That felt surprisingly good”, admitted Credence, becoming crimson red, “I...I liked it.” He dropped his head in uncertainty. Gellert carefully grabbed him by his underarms and pulled him up on his lap. Wrapping his arms lazily around him, he began to groom black hair and plant soft kisses upon a white neck.

“This is good to hear for there are many more glasses of milk to drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are the best reward a writer can get for their work. So if you made it this far, please tell me your thoughts on what you read.


End file.
